User blog:LiolenK/Pookie Weekly
Hello friends. Today I'm auditioning for two parts in the new pookie magazine, The Pookie Weekly, run by our very own EarthEditor9cp! Here's the first one! Pookie Music Reviews: Hello, Pookie-pals! I'm here with some good music reviews! Pookies, as the Muppets World Tour is going on, you're in luck if you like different places! As there are a lot of different iggy music choices, i suggest you experiment with all sorts of different music! Festive India is probably my favourite though! Each of the tunes relate to different countries across the globe, so this is a good chance to familiarize yourselves with the traditional music from different countries across the world! Each tune has a unique touch to it, the type which you can get only in that country! Festive India has the nostalgic effect of sitars and sarangis, Samba Sensation has a great touch of soccer in it, Mariachi Medley has that effect you can only get in a Mexican Fiesta, Kalinka is a beautiful tune about the ice- cold Russian Tundra with the upbeat effect exclusive to only to Russia! Great ending too! French Avenue has that lovely French effect you can only get in the streets of Paris, The Fashion Capital of the World! English Anthem has that victorious effect, and Bretzel Bash has a lovely upbeat tune! Pookies, is your sibling or friend having a birthday soon? I suggest you put on "It's Your Birthday, Birthday!" It's one of my favourites! Stone Age Party is the best soundtrack for any iggy party ever! Do none of the igloo tunes suit you? Well then, what are you waiting for? Go down to DJ3K at the Dance Club and rock some tunes! As us non-members cannot play music in our igloos, I have a suggestion about igloo music. Open a new tab, go on youtube, look up Club Penguin music and pick out your favourite tune! Then go back on the tab with Club Penguin, and chill out with you tune!. I recommend The CP Soundtrack Youtube Channel. But don't stop there! If you have favourite music artists like Maroon 5 or Taylor Swift, go check out their music on youtube, go on Club Penguin and rock on! That's my audition for Pookie Music Reviews! Now for vacation hotspots! Hello and welcome to the Vacation Hotspot section of the Pookie Weekly! The EPF HQ, Forest and Ski Hill have been updated lately, and look a lot more realistic! At the same time however, the updates at the Forest do have a lot of ups and downs, and this is what we'll discussing for a while! Ups 1) Waterfall- The new waterfall looks great, and really gives the Forest that extra element! 2) Log- The new log in the Forest not only adds an extra element, but makes a great hiding spot! Pookies, if you're playing hide and seek soon, you know where to hide! 3) Cave- Pookies,this cave give you great shelter! Who knows, in this cave you might find an uppie or kitty to be your best friend! Downs 1) Conjustion- Due to the updates, the forest has become a bit smaller. Big Servers like Abominable have ten to fifteen penguins at the same time, and this might give you less room to move around. 2) Cave- A mean forestrian may be hiding and and attack you if you go near the cave, so be careful! 3) Trees- Due to the trees being near the corner a bit more, penguins can hide behind you attack you all of a sudden! But remember, if any of the above downs happen, just ignore them! Easiest solution ever! With the Muppets World Tour going on, you can visit places from across the globe! Going on a warm vacation? The Cove and Beach are the best places for this! while the cove has a medic stand, a smoothie stand and a campfire, but it can get a bit crowded at times. This is why I prefer the beach. Despite the fact that there is not as much as cool stuff there, it is a lot less confusing than the Cove. During a cold vacation, I suggest going to the Ski Village. If your family is interested in sports, I suggest scaling the Ski Mountain and having a good old ski race! In the evenings, you could all share stories in the Ski Lodge! That's all for now! LiolenK (talk) 14:55, March 20, 2014 (UTC) Category:Blog posts